custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kemius
Kemius (formerly Kamiah) is a Glatorian and member of the Guard of the Spherus Magna Council. History Kemius was conceived by the ex-Glatorian Ganiaz, without the intervention of a father, through a wish to the Kanohi Gebuk. Ganiaz identified Kemius as a girl at birth, giving him the name Kamiah, and raised him on her own. Since Ganiaz was an exile of the Fire Tribe, "Kamiah" developed from youth a resentment towards Bara Magna's social system. However, Ganiaz insisted that Kamiah join a tribe to have a chance at a better life. Kamiah left Ganiaz's care and traveled to Iconox. The authorities of Iconox quickly recognized his potential as Glatorian and allowed him to stay with them. Kamiah then began to train along with other Glatorian, and around this time he realized that he was different from the other women he knew. Upon reaching adulthood, Kamiah identified himself as male and began to live openly as such, changing his name to Kemius. There came a time when the authorities of Iconox tried to pressure Kemius to officially join the Ice Tribe. He, however, refused and was expelled from Iconox. Since then, he dedicated himself to travel to the other tribes collecting stories. Around this time, Kemius returned to Ganiaz and shared his experiences in recent years with her. Kemius was eventually contacted by Raanu, the leader of Vulcanus, who recognized his origins as the son of Ganiaz. The Agori leader then proposed to make Kemius a nexus between the villages, which was accepted by the other tribes. After the Reformation of Spherus Magna, Kemius was hired as a member of the Guard of the Spherus Magna Council. The Invasion Kemius became part of the rebel group that attacked the Spherus Magna Council Headquarters in Metru Magna to rescue Vavakx from the Chorak. After a few minutes of battle, Hantrek appeared before the rebels disguised as Vavakx and ordered them to assassinate the Chorak King while she and Deriahk dealt with other matters. Kemius went with the others to the main hall and found the real Vavakx there fighting against the Chorak King. Immediately they realized that they had been deceived and that Deriahk was in trouble. Kemius escaped from the building with the others when the self-destruct security system was activated. On the outskirts of the Headquarters, they all met again with Vavakx and Deriahk, who had managed to escape a few seconds before the explosion. When they confirmed that Hantrek had died, Kapokhed began to manifest the power of Kanohi Gebuk to ensure a 1000-year era of peace for the survivors. However, Hantrek had not died in the blast and killed Kapokhed in front of everyone. To revive Kapokhed and fulfill the wish, Kryehk sacrificed her Toa power, becoming Turaga, and the Mask of Wishes reactivated, ending with Hantrek in the process. Then Pakark betrayed the others, stealing the Mask of Desires and asserting that he had great plans for it. Kemius and the other survivors of the conflict rebuilt Metru Magna and enjoyed an era of 1000 years of peace. Abilities and Traits Kemius wears yellow armor, which reflects his independence from any tribe. Having been personally trained by Ganiaz, his combat skills are so advanced that he can effortlessly overcome the dangers of the desert. Kemius possesses an elegant and lethal fighting style, in addition to lethal precision. Trivia *Kemius is the first transgender character created by Diebeq.